full_moon_highfandomcom-20200215-history
Percy Kingston
Shepard High's 'Drama King,' Percy Kingston is a loud overly dramatic and a self absorbed kid who is known for his snobby behaviour yet sophisticated charm with the ladies. Something of an oddball in the schools cliques he drifts between them and seems to be liked by everyone until he makes a move on their girlfriend. A braggart at heart, he joins Fang Alert initially to boast to people about his bravery with his friend Ajax Bath, but after discovering the supernatural he takes to trying to actually hunt them to boast even more. That is until he realises the supernatural is not dangerous and he has been hunting humans. During this revelation he is blindsided and accidently bitten by ---- leading him to becoming a theatrical rouge and consistently annoying ally to the packs of Everett. Characteristics *'Name': Percy Kingston *'Aliases': Klose (Fang Alert), Caesar (Werewolf) *'Age': 16 *'Hair': Purple *'Eyes': Dark Purple *'Likes': Acting, acrobatics, plays, centre of attention fencing, ladies, flowers, Kylie Ginxem, Jaqueline Jekyll and Christie Argent. *'Dislikes': Peter Talbot, Mikey Corvis and Jeremy Hale, being upstaged, bad acting, losing *'Family': Mother (Florist), Father Bank Clerk Appearance Human Lycan Pack Uniform Background Personality Percy Kingston is a lot of things. A arrogant braggart; hot headed and confrontational twert; smooth and charming ladies man; and even a gallant hero... on occasion. Percy is an odd ball who walks to the beat of his own drum and has always stood by his own will no matter the situation. As such he can be seen as rather selfish, only looking out for what he wants although this is far from the truth: Percy more wants attention and admiration due to his natural acting skills craving for more. Percy isn't a mean spirited person unless directly upstaged during a performance, and seems to hold a sense of fair play and even honour, when it suits him. He is however prone to long winded monologues, even before he became a werewolf, and just loves to hear the sound of his own voice, which often led to the other members of Fang Alert to use him as a distraction. Still despite Percy's rather shallow desires to hunt werewolf's for claiming the honour of the kill, he quickly backs out once he realises that means killing a perfectly sane human being, and understands the price of his greed. Indeed even prior to his transformation Percy was a good person deep down, who despite his desire to reach the top and willingness to upstage other people, would never step over that line into criminality. After his transformation, which he is initially unaware of, Percy begins to try and portray himself as a tragic hero, who was cursed in the line of duty to suffer through all eternity as a monster. Needless to say his tendency to over exaggerate remains intact, as does his fierce independent streak, as he easily resists Lucien's attempts to bend him to his will despite being only an Omega. Still he can be a royal pain, like when he kidnaps Christie, Jaqueline, Kylie and a few other girls hoping to woo them with his tragic werewolf act. He also got very cross when their boyfriends came to the rescue and consistently complained while he was tied up, although did insist he didn't actually stop the girls leaving. Still Percy continues to nurse a small grudge against a few characters for showing him and is to stubborn to admit to his own pettiness. Still when he is asked he is more than willing to help, and despite his melodrama he actually enjoys being a lycan. Still if he ever were to get a actual girlfriend Percy would be to distracted showering her with affection to actually bug anyone else. Skills/Abilities Abilities *'Omega Werewolf' *'Eye flash': Percy is somehow able to emit a blast of light from his eyes that can knock people back within a small radius. He can selectively choose who to knock back and seems to be able to as well focus it to allow him to light up dark areas like headlamps. The fact he can use his power in that was greatly embarrasses him. *'Charisma': Percy is unnaturally charismatic and is able to easily catch people off guard. He is able to sweet talk a lot of people of catch their attention with something interesting. Skills *'Acting': Percy is a brilliant, if arrogant actor, and loves nothing better to be the lead in a play. He considers it his calling in life and when acting is at his happiest, and when upstage is at his most petty. *'Fencing': A talented fencer, he loves practicing his swordsmanship seeing it as a mark of a good gentlemen. *'Gymnastics': Percy has done gymnastics since he was young and when combined with his new lycan powers he is excellent at dodging opponents. Equipment *'Fencing sword and belt': After changing and due to lacking a pack uniform Percy *'Flowers': Due to his adoptive mother being a flouriest, Percy has easy access to flowers, and often gives them to girls around school. This is ironic as prior to turning he had an allergy to certain flower types, but kept it up out of principle. Relationships Percy's Relationships Gallery Voice Actor * Trivia Navigation Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Werewolves Category:Male Werewolves